The Dragon's Deck: Sacred Beasts
by Ra the Sky Tormentor
Summary: Yugi Moto. That is the name of a legendary duelist. Brandon Moto. His son, the greatest duelist ever. When Brandon goes to Duel Academy and takes Jaden as his apprentice, how will people react? Alzea, a man who has the sacred beast cards is coming to Duel Academy. Who will win, the God Cards or the Sacred Beasts? Pairing Undecided


_"And there you have it! Brandon Moto has just defeated his long time rival Andrew Kiaba, winning the Dualist Kingdom 2.0 tournament!" The anouncer anounced (Bad pun intended). Brandon Moto was an impressive dualist. He stood at 6'2 and had tan skin and violit eyes. He had black hair and wore a black leather jacket over a black T-shirt with red Egyptian writing on it, black jeans and combat boots._

"Wow, I wonder what it would be like to battle that guy." Jaden Yuki said in wonder, watching the T.V with his friend Syrus. Syrus nodded, "That would be awesome! And he has beaten every opponent in five turns or less!" Suddenly the dorm room door opened, "What are you doing?" Alexis asked, looking at the T.V. Jaden smiled at her, "Sit down and watch this! This guy, Brandon Moto, son of Yugi Moto. He is supposed to be even better than his dad!" Alexis walked over and sat beside Jaden. "Hey turn it up." Syrus said. Jaden turned up the T.V.

_"Yes that is right. I will be attending Duel Academy in three days. Somebody has to show Krowler how to duel properley." "Are you saying that cannot duel?" Brandon nodded, "That is exactly what I'm saying. Besides who knows, mabye I'll find someone who can actualy duel there." "Why are you going there ." Brandon smirked, "Because I'm looking for something. I'm on a mission for my father and Uncle Marik. And," Brandon flashed a rare smile, "My friend and I are looking forward to beating Krowler. Again. For the eighteenth time in a ro-" Brandon was cut off, "Enough Brandon. No need to embarass Krowler more than he does himself." Brandon nodded and stared at the camera, a smirk on his face, "Look out duel academy, I'm coming for ya."_

They all stared at the T.V in shock before opening the door snapped them out of it. "What is with you?" Banner asked. They showed Banner the video and he stared at the T.V. "Guys?" They all turned to Syrus, "We recorded this three days ago! He's going to be here any minute!" There eyes went wide and they ran out the door.

**Time Skip Arrival/A.N I'm using cards I made up for this okay? Okay. All my cards will have a * beside them.**

"Students! We have a new duelist joining us for the year. He is the top rated duelist in the world so show respect!" Shepard said. Chazz being an arrogent asshole spoke up, "I'll betcha I could take him!" The boy standing beside Shepard with the hood on laughed. Chazz got pissed, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" The boy threw his hood of and everyone gasped, "Me? Oh, I'm just Brandon Moto, son of Yugi Moto." Brandon smirked. Chazz gawked before realizing something: He just insulted Yugi Moto's son. Brandon spoke up again, "As a fun little duel, I challange Zane 'Kaiser Ryo' Truesdale to a duel!"

Zane walked out in his black uniform, "Sure, I've always wanted to beat the King of Games." Brandon smirked, "Than you're going to be really disappointed." The school walked to the battle dome with Brandon talking to specific duelists. Jaden jumped when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Brandon. Brandon smiled at him, "Jaden Yuki. They say that you're one of the top duelists here." Jaden felt a surge of pride. "I'm coming for you after I get Atticus Rhodes. Be ready."

**Time Skip Duel**

"Your move Kaiser." Zane smirked at that, "That will be you're undoing. I play Polymerization! I send my three Cyber Dragons to the graveyard and summon Cyber End Dragon! I end my turn."

"I play the spell card Dragon Escape*. This card lets me send my hand to the graveyard and summon any monster in my extra deck. Now you will feel pain. I summon, The Five-headed Dragon! (5000 atk-5000 def) Now I play Dragon's Debate! This spell card lets me summon two cards with the word 'Dragon' in their name. And Zane?" "Yes?" Brandon smiled, "You gave it a good shot but I always win. I summon Slifer, The Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra!" A red serpent dragon with massive wings and two mouths emerged in a blast of fire and a golden pheonix dragon emerged in a blast of light. "Now, by sacrificing the rest of my deck, Ra gets 1000 attack points for each card! And since I have 37 cards in my deck right now, Ra gains 37000 attack points! Slifer, attack with Lightning Fury!" Slifer blasted Cyber End Dragon a ball of lightning, destroying it. "Now, by sacrificing Five-Headed Dragon, you can no longer use trap or spell cards for this turn! Ra, attack, with Hyper Blaze Attack!" Zane's eyes went wide, "No. No! NOOOOO!" He yelled.

The yellow beam struck Zane, blasting him backwards. The monsters faded and Brandon walked over to Zane.

**Brandon POV**

I walked over to Zane and held out my hand to him, "You did good Zane. But remember, I have never been defeated. Ever. In my 16 years of dueling." Zane smiled at me and took my hand. I smirked at him,"Watch this." I turned to the crowed, "Now I challange Atticus Rhodes."

Three minutes later, Red eyes black dragon beat Atticus. "And for the final match, I challange Jaden Yuki to a duel." Jaden stared at me, wide eyed.

**Time Skip 10 Minutes**

"I fuse Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with," I yelled. I pulled out the card that would end the duel, "Body Armor Omega." Black armor flashed out onto the feild before pulling itself onto me. Next Blue Eyes mixed with the armor, creating a white/blue dragon armor (Look up Capsule monsters Yu-Gi-Oh blue eyes armor. "Now I destroy Neos, with Blitzing Blade! A blue arc of energy shot towards Neos, destroying him and ending the duel. I stared at Jaden for a minute. 'This kid has potential.' I walked up to him, "Hey Jaden. I have a question for you." He looked at me, confused. "What is it?" I took a deep breathe, "How would you like to be my apprentice?"


End file.
